This invention is directed to a chemical injector, and particularly an injector for placing in a water line so that a fertilize solution is mixed with the flow of water in the water line so that both water-soluble and insoluble material can be mixed into the water flowing through the water line. The material may be a fertilizer, insecticide, or other material which is helpful for the growth of plants, such as plant nutrients and insect control materials.
In order for the optimum growth of plants to be realized, essential nutrients must be distributed to them. A number of types of applications of soluble chemicals have been attempted in the past. Most means for distributing agricultural chemicals have not economically distributed the material, for it is necessary in today's economic management of agricultural growth that agricultural chemicals such as fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides, fungicides, and the like be accurately and efficiently delivered. Prior distribution methods, particularly when smaller amounts of material were to be applied over smaller area, were inefficient in applying too much material or ineffective in applying too little.
Furthermore, with many different kinds of fertilizers, insecticides, herbicides, and the like available on the market and required for different agricultural purposes, it is necessary that the apparatus used in this distribution be capable of providing the proper mixing ratio for each material, and this has been difficult to obtain with the prior equipment.
Therfore, there is a great need for a reliable chemical injector which can inject water-borne chemicals into an agricultural water flow stream so that proper mixing at the proper mixture ratio is accomplished for optimum application of the material.